Love just is
by Shortcakebaby
Summary: well here is where MY very own story starts....Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and Marlene MiKinnion start thier sixth year at Howgwarts...s Love actually in the air..you will find out if you read..u know the drill RR


****

Love just is

A young Lily Evans enters the Hogwarts Express with a twinkle in her eyes, as she didn't recognize any of her friends around. Many people knowing the popular Lily Evans waved to her and she being polite waved back with the smile she always wore. She dragged her trunk onto the train and looked around in random compartments. Stopping occasionaly to talk to people who she knew from years before. Lily was entering her sixth year at Hogwarts and made prefect in her fifth year. She expected to find Sirius, Remus, Peter and that annoying Potter all in one compartment but the only person she does he is the one that he wishes he hadn't and that person is Severus Snape, the nasty slytherin boy Lily and all her friends had come to despise. 

She walks a few more compartments and looks inside the very last compartment door and see's Sirius Black and her best friend Marlene McKinnon laughing together. Marlene had light blue eyes, curly honey-brown hair and very funny. She likes to play by the rules, though when around the Marauders, she tends to 'forget' about that idea.   


Maybe that's why her and Sirius get along so well….

"Marlene!" Lily said and ran into a hug with her "How are you? Its felt like ages!"  


"I know! Me and my parents and Matt went to Egypt! Oh Lily you would have loved it there!" Marlene said excitedly.

Just then Sirius cleared his throat loudly obviously wanting to be heard. " So to interrupt the "reunion" but what about me?" he said smiling teasingly "you didn't forget about me over the summer did you now Lily?" His eyes were laughing and he got up and pulled her into a hug.

"How could I forget you Sirius?" she said while being hugged

" I don't know but if you did ill tickle you" he said teasingly

Lily backed away quickly "Don't you even touch me Sirius Joseph Black!" she said and ran to the other side of the compartment. She glared teasingly at Sirius him doing the same.

Marlene took one look at the two of them and started cracking up at them. Then remember there were people missing from the compartment, " Have you seen James yet?" She just hoped that Lily hadn't already fought with James today already, which they usually did when left alone. "I would like to actually see James in one piece before term starts." 

Lily shrugged "I you be better off without him stalking me"

"Lily I am surprised to not see James following your every step!!"   


"That's not funny Sirius it gets really annoying when you have a messy haired kid following you around like a lost puppy. I mean doesn't he have something better to do? I would be so happy if he missed the train and couldn't get here…." she sighed happily and starred off into space thinking of a whole year without him…no even better…a lifetime without him.   


Sirius laughs vividly at Lily's comment. "But it is funny Lily, you know it is, it's almost pathetic actually how much he follows you, its like the more he knows he can't have you the more he tries! I need to find me a girl this year! Anything to get my mind of that filthy slytherin Snape! "  


Marlene laughed at Sirius' comment and smiled knowingly, well aware of the fact that Lily wouldn't be able to survive 6th year without seeing James "Right."

"I'm so ready to get back to school, I hear your 6th year is your best year at Hogwarts because your older and you do not have to worry about your career as much until your 7th year!" added Sirius

Lily thought about this for a moment then…"That is true. Last year we had the O.W.L.s and next year is the N.E.W.T.s so this year is kind of a break." she remembered getting her O.W.L.s back and getting an O on each one. She looked around the room seeing Sirius had sat down again and Marlene was dancing around in her spot. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. Marlene could never stay still.

"Hey what did you guys get on your O.W.L.s?" Lily said looking around the compartment curiously.

Marlene who stopped dancing and looked at Lily rather happily but then she started biting her lip and said "Well, last time I tried to talk about that with you guys, James kept calling me a show-off, so no comment."

Sirius pulled a face at Marlene and then said "Well James is my best friend and of course you know I think he is perfect for you Lily! But if you are talking about showoffs" Sirius turned to look at Lily "then James is the biggest show off of them all and I can say that even though he 'is' my best friend!"

"Where is James?" Lily looked around "When he is not following me around he is usually following you Sirius." Lily looked curiously at Sirius 

Marlene smiled and looked out the window. "Yet again, I have to agree with you, Sirius. Wow, that must be a first."

Lily thought *maybe he missed the train…o how I would love that…*Once again the thought of being without James for a full year put a smile on her face. Too bad Sirius saw it.

"O don't get your hopes up Miss Evans" he said smiling at her, "He does come form a wizarding family they will get him to Hogwarts even if he missed the Train. Even if McGonagall and every other teacher does not want him back" Sirius laughed and Marlene and Lily joined in. Lily thinking of how much every teacher not necessarily hated James and Sirius but hated how they acted.

Lily deciding to sit down plopped down on the seat laying on her back with one foot hanging off the edge. She sighed and smiled to herself. Thinking of school and how glad she was to be back. She closed her eyes bathed in the sunshine shone in through the open window.

"Yes Marlene, bloody weird that your agreeing with me so much.....no one agrees with me except James and that's only because I threaten him if he doesn't!" He looked over at Lily lying in the sun "What are you smiling about? Miss him already?"   
  
Lily snapped up from her laying position hitting her head on the edge of someone's trunk "O O O O…ow…." she said rubbing her head trying to get the searing pain to go away. "Ow Sirius what are you talking about?…me ow…miss James? I would laugh if this didn't hurt so bad!" she stood up about to cry form the pain.

Sirius started to laugh at Lily holding her head. But then he saw he almost in tears, "Its ok Lily sit down." he grabbed her hand and made her sit "Watch me make it all better," he said with an evil grin on her face. Marlene who had taken her eyes away from the window to watch Lily and Sirius teasing each other…well Sirius about to do something either really stupid of really mean.

"No Sirius I think I am fine I don't need you to help. NO SIRIUS!" Sirius held his wand at her face and the put it done laughing.

"O I would never lay my wand on you Lily. I know better, you would come and hex me when my back was turned for revenge!" he said laughing even harder and Marlene joined in.

"O so funny Sirius, at least I know you're scared of me now!" she replied

James Potter walks past Sirius's compartment and spots him together with a group of girls, grinning he slides the door to the compartment and enters   
  
"'lo there Padfoot, I've been looking for you!"

"James!! Its about bloody time....don't know what I'd do without you if I had to put up with Snape by myself! Though I did have plenty of company here!" Looks at all the girls in the room and him being the only guy made him smile "but it is good to see a friendly face!"

Lily turns around at the unwanted familiar voice and moans "O this day really cant get any worse….you didn't miss the train and now I have a bump on my head the size of a dung bomb." she plopped down on the couch again and glared at James 

Marlene looked at Sirius "O so me and Lily's faces are not friendly?" she said teasingly 

Marlene smiled as soon as she heard James' voice, but realized that Lily wouldn't be as happy to see him. "Hey James! We were just talking about you."

James whirled around and saw the feisty redhead Lily Evans. He had been so glad to see Black he hadn't looked at the girls he was with, funny really, he should have known Lily would be there   
  
"'Lo Evans, you could sound a bit more cheerful than that if you don't mind me saying so!" then he turned to the other famililar face of Marlene McKinnon.   


Sirius snickered "Now you know I didn't mean anything mean by that Marlene!" 

"Talking about me were you? Well I hope for your own sake it was nothing bad you said" James laughs and looks at Sirius sitting down next to him "I can't help getting into conversation with the other players you know, and its damn hard to find you on this train, you realize there's about 200 compartments or even more?"   


Lily only noticing James was in the compartment now She faked astonishment "Wow! So you mean you can count past 20?!"

Sirius turned to James, the look Lily knew so much came back to his eyes "So old pal how was your summer?"

"Well I can say I'm pretty sure it was far better than yours mate! Hanging around the Black house, I'm surprised your not all grumpy and mad, even more am I surprised that you didn't hex me the moment I stepped through that door I thought you'd kill me for being late" 

"James do you actually think I "stay" at home during the summer, I would literally go nuts, I'm always out finding amusing things to do....I love messing with the muggle community...they can be so strange sometimes!" he winked at Lily knowing how she hated when him or James messed with the Muggle community. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

Marlene stood up abruptly apparently she just realized she had lost feeling in her legs.

"Ouch! Why does this always happen to me?" She starts pounding her foot on the floor

James laughed at Marlene and turned to look at Sirius "Seen Moony and Wormtail today Padfoot?"

"I saw PETER you do know that's his name right? Well he got stuck somewhere it was pretty funny actually"

Remus Lupin who had apparently been hiding behind the doorway for a while open the door and scare them all "Been messing with Muggles again Padfoot? I'm always telling you not to, but you just wont listen will you?" He sat down across form Sirius and James.

"Ah well, _Peter_ if that's how you want it Evans is always in trouble and here is the troublemaker I missed more than him, how's things Moony?"

"And three out of four idiots are here, wonderful. Lily, do you realize we are now outnumbered?" Marlene remarked 

"Well Marlene ill take that as a Hello Remus how was your summer? Wonderful to see you again!…Why hello Lily!"

Lily looked at Remus "Hello Remus" Lily looked over at Marlene "Yea...we could jinx Potter easily if we had to…" Lily smiled at James "I still don't get why anyone would want to be called wormtail...and u guys moony padfoot and....prongs what kind of names are those anyways?"

"I'm not easy to hex, you'd never get near me Evans!"

"O like it's hard when you fallow me around all the time! I just have to turn around and you would be there"

"I'm sorry Evans but it's _very_ hard not being near you as we are in the same house, as you very well know!"

Lily rolled her eyes "You are really dumb you know that James? I think you fell off your broom too may times if you ask me!"

"Evans! You know me better than that, surely! Don't you _know_ that I haven't fallen off my broom one single time, honestly if there was a subject called Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs you'd get a T"

"Well I don't study you and you James, in my free time when I actually get away from you I try not to think of you! …Really now…a 'T' James?"

James rolled his eyes at Lily "A 'T' Evans you know 'Troll'"

Between Lily and James fight witch were so often most stopped listening to them, including Sirius who leaned over to Remus and whispered "A lot of full moons this summer?"

As it became darker outside and the scarlet train pulling ever so closer to Hogwarts where the best year of their lives would take place. 

*~* *~*

Sadly…none of these characters belong to me…they belong to the wonderful uH*mAzE*iNg writer J.K.Rowling…..

Ok tell me how you like it…its long…I think? Well tell me I love reviews…even bad ones..it just helps with other parts of this story…or another one…o and tell me is peter should be stupid or not…well I'm off Ta-ta

*[Krissi]*

  



End file.
